This invention relates to communications and the delivery of electrical power and, more particularly, to novel and highly-effective apparatus enabling the power lines within a user location such as a building to double as communications lines and improving the power factor of an external power grid by which power is supplied to the user location.
Electrical power is conventionally supplied to user locations such as houses, apartment and office buildings, factories, military installations, and subway systems by an electric power grid external to each of the user locations. The power grid comprises one or more generating stations, substations connected to the generating stations, and a number of distribution transformers. The transformer secondary windings are connected to a network of transmission lines that supply electric power, suitably stepped down in voltage, to a number of user locations.
At each user location, power lines run from the network through a power meter and fuses and to a distribution panel. From the user distribution panel power lines extend throughout the user location to supply power for lighting, heating, operation of tools and appliances, etc.
Many user locations, especially but not exclusively larger ones, also have need of a wired system for communications within the user location. In conventional practice, this requires separate wiring, which is expensive.